


Human Shield

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Human shield, M/M, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: One mission. It was supposed to be easy.





	Human Shield

“Keith!” His voice rang out, loud and clear as he moved quickly. Body flinging in front of the other, Lance quickly put up his shield to protect the other. Keith was laying down after getting a rather hard hot to the gut, though there wasn’t any blood. Something told Lance it had stunned him more than actually hurt him. Which thank god. 

Soon he was scooting the two of them behind a rock instead. The Galra still shot, of course, lasers passing by the two as they hid. Lance’s hands moved to put the shield and his gun away, now moving to check on Keith. The other held his stomach as if he were bleeding, but when Lance moved his hand away he didn’t see even a scratch. After a minute, Keith’s eyes were on him. He was taking in a deep breath, releasing in time with Lance as he did their usual exercises. 

Once Keith had his breathing under control, Lance smiled. “Better?” He asked, a hand moving to caress the other’s face softly. Sadly his armor was in the way of actually feeling Keith’s skin against his own, but he knew that once they were back in the castle the two of them would hold one another. That was how it happened after missions. Shiro sends them out, they do what they need to, come back and relax in each others arms for the night.

This mission, though, was proving to be difficult. Every time they even got close to getting the target they came for - some supplies Coran needed for the ship that neither could remember the name of, but knew by appearance - Galra showed up and shot at them. It was as if they were expecting them every time. Still, they couldn’t leave empty handed. Not unless one of them was on the verge of dying or was already there. 

So they moved on. When Keith nodded his head, Lance smiled and helped him move so he could peek around the rock. “There’s a lot of them.” He said after a second, purple colored eyes scanning across the enemies. A plan was formulating in his head. Lance didn’t have to be a mind reader to know that much, though he did have to be one to know what it was half the time because Keith did this thing where he jumped out into battle.

Idiotic. 

He didn’t seem to do that this time, though, instead leaning back once he surveyed enough. By now the shots had stopped, though he knew that the guns were still aiming their way. No way the Galra gave up that easily. They would be sitting there, waiting for the two of them to eventually jump out with a plan that may or may not even work out in the end. Even if it did, they might --

“Lance!” 

Thoughts were interrupted by Keith’s sudden yell. He looked at the other before following his eyes. Behind Lance stood one of the soldiers, gun aimed and ready to shoot. Of course Lance only had one thing on his mind: protect Keith. 

So when the shot came, he moved to shield Keith. A human shield. The laser that was shot hit his chest, forcing Lance backwards. As much as he wanted to crumple down right then and there, he didn’t. Instead he forced himself to stay up, hands spread as he took another shot. Then another. Then - 

Then the Galra soldier was falling, a red and white sword coming out of his stomach. Almost seconds after he was down, Lance crumpled to the ground, coughing up an alarming amount of blood. Unlike when Keith was shot, the weapon seemed to pierce through his armor and then his skin. What the hell kind of luck was that? A small laugh escaped him at the thought, though it was quickly turned to a fit of coughs. That’s when Keith moved over, hands gently moving Lance so he laid on his back, head propped on Keith’s legs. 

“Idiot-” he mumbled, tears falling onto the Cuban’s face as hands moved to cover the wound. “Idiot you - you didn’t have to fucking do that you’re so dumb Lance I swear when we get back Hunk and Shiro are gonna kill you.”

That made him laugh. When they got back he’d already be long gone. Both of them knew it, but he knew Keith wasn’t ready to admit it. “Yeah. Couldn’t...see you hurt.” He managed, smiling up at Keith. “Love you too much.” Of course some of his last words had to be mentioning that he loves Keith. They had to be. 

Keith seemed too shocked to say anything. They hadn’t said that yet. They’d only really been dating for a while now, definitely not long enough for the ‘I love you’ exchange to happen. Still, he seemed to smile. “I love you too, you dumbass shield. I’m gonna kill you when we get back.” He whispered, leaning forward to kiss Lance’s forehead. 

There was no reply.


End file.
